


My Other Half

by ididnotseethatcoming



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididnotseethatcoming/pseuds/ididnotseethatcoming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony being very nervous while getting ready for proposing to you // You’re the only one Tony is always completely honest to</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!

*Tony’s P.O.V*

I straightened my tie in the mirror. “Banner, please remind me why I wanted to do this again?”

“Because you’re freaking head over heals for her. Tony, you’ve barely even looked at another woman for the last year and a half, which admittedly surprised me. You’re ready, man. Just don’t blow it.”

I took a deep breath. He was right - Y/N was the best thing to happen to me, and I wanted to seal the deal.  
  
I walked to her room in the tower (which she only used to get ready in, honestly she never slept in there), and knocked on the door.  
  
“Just a sec, Tony!” I heard her muffled voice and I started to sweat. I could feel the ring box in the pocket of my pants, and it felt like it weighed a thousand pounds.  
  
*Reader’s P.O.V.*  
  
I had no idea what we were doing tonight, but Tony insisted that I dress to the nines. So I did.

I went out to meet him at the door, and found him leaning against the door frame with his classic smirk. Well, he was at least trying to use his classic smirk. Instead, where most people would see the confident and cocky Tony Stark, I saw a very nervous version of my boyfriend.

“Hey, handsome. You doin’ alright?”

“What? Me? Oh, I’m great, Y/N, I’m fantastic.”

“Is that why you’re sweating and look like you’re about to faint?”

“Dammit, Y/N, you know me too well.”

“I know” I smirked at him. “So what are we doing tonight that I had to look so fabulous for?”

“Well first of all, you always look fabulous. Second of all… it’s a surprise.”

“Alright then, Mystery Man, lead the way.”

He offered me his arm and I took it. We took one of his cars to one of the fanciest restaurants in NYC - the kind most people had to make reservations a year in advance for. But of course, Tony Stark could get a table at a moment’s notice. After a lovely (if not extravagant) dinner, we took a walk in Central Park.

The sun was just setting when we found our way to a small pond among the trees. I had left Tony’s side to gaze into the pond when I heard him say “Y/N, I uh… I have something to talk to you about.” I turned to find him on his knee in front of me. My hand flew to my mouth.

“Anthony Edward Stark, you had better not be fooling me right now or I will hurt you.”

“I’m not kidding. Come here.” He offered me his hands, and I placed mine in his.

“This explains a lot.”

“I know, Y/N. Listen for a minute. I never thought this would happen to me - I never thought I would meet someone who would finally slow me down, someone who could make me realize that there is someone for me. Someone who loves me. I never thought anyone loved me. But I found you. And every time I go for days without sleep, go on a mission, or get too drunk, or have a PTSD attack… I still can’t believe that you stay. I’m so used to people leaving me that I created a facade that said I didn’t care. You broke my walls down, Y/N, and for that I can’t ever thank you enough. In you, I’ve found my other half, and you’ve made me realize that I can’t live without you.”

By now, tears were streaming down my face. I placed my hand on his cheek.

“You know what I’m going to ask…” He pulled out a ring box, popping it open. “Y/N… Will you marry me?”

“Tony… of course I will.” At this, he took the ring and placed it on my finger, then took me in his arms and kissed me sweetly, lovingly, and passionately.

We walked back through the park and to Stark Tower, talking of everything our lives could be. We were back in our bedroom at the tower before I thought of something.

“Tony?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you scared?”

“Scared of what?”

“You know… settling down. Married life, and all.”

“I… was. And then you made me realize that I can do anything, as long as I have you by my side. And now, I’m not afraid.”

We settled into bed, and I curled up against his side with my hand resting on his chest. His arm wrapped around me, and he sighed. I felt him kiss the top of my head as I started to drift to sleep.

“I love you, Tony” I whispered, only half conscious.

“I love you, too, baby. Don’t you forget it.”


End file.
